ee_walfordfandomcom-20200214-history
Episode 527 (22nd February 1990)
Plot Michelle tells Danny she does not want to leave. Danny is shocked. He fails to listen to her wishes and grabs hold of her. Arthur demands he lets go of his daughter. Michelle tells Danny she simply does not want to leave Albert Square, but Danny fails to understand her reasoning. They argue at the flat where Danny ends up throwing Michelle's bag at her. Dot and Ethel find Harry dead on the bench. Dot calls for an ambulance. Danny throws Michelle's belongings out the back of his van and leaves for Newcastle alone. Harry is confirmed dead by paramedics. A drunken Simon picks Steven up and prepares to confess to everyone the baby is his, but he freezes before he does. Ethel is asked to formally identify Harry's body. Mostyn, the private investigator that Frank has hired to find Diane, demands £3000 from him before he tells him the location of Paul. Ian thanks Cindy for giving him a child. Sharon is thrilled to see Michelle still in the Square the next day. She allows Michelle to live at The Vic with her and Simon if Frank approves. Barbara tells Pete she is leaving for New Zealand and that she is returning alone. Pauline asks Michelle to return home and live with her family once more. Grant Mitchell almost runs Dot and Ethel over as he races onto the Square in his car. He then attempts to negotiate a price for a car with Frank. Ethel shares a story with Dot and Rod about Harry. Frank admits to Arthur he is £2000 short paying off Mostyn. Mostyn waits in The Vic for Frank and leaves when he fails to show up. As Mostyn leaves, Paul passes him. Pat is speechless upon seeing him enter The Vic. Cast Regular cast *Paul - Mark Thrippleton *Pat - Pam St. Clement *Michelle - Susan Tully *Frank - Mike Reid *Phil - Steve McFadden *Grant - Ross Kemp *Dot Cotton - June Brown *Ethel - Gretchen Franklin *Pauline - Wendy Richard *Arthur - Bill Treacher *Kathy - Gillian Taylforth *Rod - Christopher McHallem *Cindy - Michelle Collins *Ian - Adam Woodyatt *Pete - Peter Dean *Sharon - Letitia Dean *Wicksy - Nick Berry *Steven Beale - Edward Farrell (Uncredited) *Vicki Fowler - Samantha Leigh Martin (Uncredited) Guest cast *Danny - Saul Jephcott *Harry - John Boswall *P.C. - Steve Knowles *Barbara - Alannah O'Sullivan *Mr. Mostyn - Colin Higgins *Stallholder - Dennis Redwood Locations *Albert Square *The Queen Victoria - Public *Frank's Autos *43A Albert Square - Kitchen, front room and backroom *45 Albert Square - Backroom *Launderette *Turpin Road *14B Walford Towers - Living room/kitchen Notes *First appearance of Ross Kemp as Grant Mitchell. *''Radio Times'' synopsis: Danny's going to Newcastle - but will Michelle go with him? Two new arrivals seem set to cause trouble, and there's a vital development in the search for Diane. *Viewing Figures: UK broadcast - 20,780,000 viewers (chart placing unknown). Category:1990 episodes